fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
2001 Nissan Silvia S15 Spec-S
|image = |manufacture = |make = |model = Nissan Silvia S15 Spec-S |production = 2001 |status = Discontinued |class = |bodystyle = |engine = Turbocharged RB26 Skyline GT-R straight six with Earl's Performance steel braided line and anodized fittings. |bodboymods = |specialtymods =Fuel safe Racing Cells fuel cell; Recaro seat; Takata seat belts; Sparco steering wheel; Auto Meter gauges; custom aluminum instrument cluster; custom fabricated roll bar, door panels, rear firewall, and e-brake handle; blue NOS bottle |wheels =Volk Racing grey GT-7 No. 0355, 19x8.5-inch front, 19x9.5-inch rear |tires =Toyo Proxes T1R 235/35/ZR19 front, 255/30/ZR19 rear |suspensionmods =Stock |paint =House of Kolor Blue with orange wraparound stripe |Driver = Han Seoul-Oh (owner) Sean Boswell |Used for = Standard driving Drift racing |Fate = Damaged |Appears In = The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift |See Also = Nissan Silvia S15 Spec-R 2000 Nissan Silvia S15 Spec-R |manufacturer = |bodymods = C-West body kit; GT rear wing; Ganador mirrors.|plate = Adachi(足立) 300, Sa(さ), 10-21}} The 2001 Nissan Silvia S15The Fast and the Furious: Official Car Guide, contents (also known as the Mona LisaThe Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift and Nissan Silvia S15 Spec-S) is a major car used in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. History The is first seen when Sean Boswell first comes to the parking garage where drift races are held. Takashi, confronted Sean for talking to Neela, his girlfriend. Sean suggests settling their differences in a race. Han Seoul-Oh, Takashi's associate, notices that Sean does not have a car and offers his Nissan to him for the race, curious to see Sean's capabilities as a driver. Twinkie gives Sean short lesson on how to drift before the race begins. Despite his efforts, the Nissan is severely damaged when Sean is unable to prevent it from crashing into the pillars and walls of the garage whenever he breaked at the last second. Han uses the damages to his Nissan as a way of placing Sean in his debt. Following the death of Han, the damaged Silvia is rediscovered by Reiko when Han's team is looking for parts to repair Sean's father's 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback for his final race against Takashi. Specifications Before its untimely death, this car had Earl's Performance steel braided lines with anodized fittings, a C-West body kit, a GT rear wing, Ganador side mirrors, and Volk Racing grey GT-7 No.0355 19" rims. Trivia *The Nissan Silvia was Han's favorite car. Twinkie refers to the Nissan as the "Mona Lisa" to empathize its importance to Sean Boswell. Media Gallery Screenshots Han's Nissan Silvia.png Twinkie - Silvia S15 & Fairlady Z33.png Han's Silvia - Starting Line.png Sean - Hitting the Wall.png Sean damaging Mona Lisa.png Nissan Silvia S15 - Side View Damage.png Silvia S15 - Car Park Rear View.png Silvia S15 - Sean about to crash.png Sean crashes - Silvia S15.png Han's Nissan Silvia S15 - Rear End Damage.png Nissan Silvia S15 (Mona Lisa) - Side View Damage.png Nissan Silvia S15 (Mona Lisa) - Remains.png Nissan Silvia S15 (Mona Lisa) - Under the hood.png Promotional 2001_Nissian_Silvia_S15-01.jpg|Twinkie and Sean next to the Silvia 2001_Nissian_Silvia_S15-02.jpg|The Nissan Silvia after its been damaged by Sean 2001_Nissian_Silvia_S15-03.jpg|Sean preparing to race in the Nissan Silvia Videos Tokyo Drift Nissan Silvia S15 vs Nissan 350z (Garage Scene) References Category:Cars Category:Tokyo Drift Cars Category:Tokyo Drift Category:Tuners